highschooldxdfandomcom-20200222-history
Light Novel Volume 18
Funny Angel of the Christmas Day is the eighteenth novel of the High School DxD series. It is the sixth novel of the Legend of Oppai Dragon and his Lively Companions arc. Summary ―○●○― (From Kadokawa Shoten): The self-proclaimed Angel, Irina, will make a miracle happen on Christmas Eve! Because of a consultation about Christmas, Issei and co. ended up going to Heaven. During such an event, an incident occurs in which exorcists begin to die continuously in a strange way. It turns into a huge incident which drags Irina into it...... The self-proclaimed Angel will use her wings to fly! Chapters *Life.0 *Life.1 The Devils Also Celebrates Christmas! *Life.2 The Forbidden *Life.3 D×D Also Launches To the Heaven! **Fake Hero. **Joker. *Life.4 Burn, Holy-Sword! *Next Life. **Christmas. **Boss × Boss. **Ashes to ashes, Dust to dust. *Afterword Characters Illustrations Vol._18_Colored_Illustration_1_Irina_Angel_Christmas.png Light_Novel_Volume_18_pic2.jpg Light_Novel_Volume_18_pic1.jpg Quotes *"Please give me the power to save my Dad.....to save everyone.....!" - Irina Shidou *"So you must be Irina's father. Indeed, you certainly do resemble her." - Xenovia *"We will now announce the new President and the new Vice-President of the ORC." - Akeno Himejima *"I don't mind dying for my comrades. Though I won’t get killed without putting up a fight." - Yuuto Kiba *"I do feel bad for using up Ise-sama's private time as his manager, but this is all for Ise-sama!" - Ravel Phenex *"If we don't take back Agreas, the Underworld will be in midst of chaos. Something which can cause that to happen is in there." – Maou Sirzechs Lucifer　　 *"I-I know about it! For X-mas in Japan, you have to give yourself to the man you have a liking to as a present!" - Asia Argento *"The Heaven will use those techniques to make the baby-making between Angels and Devils possible!" - Azazel *"Ufufu, everyone. For the great Christmas strategy, please do your best." - The Most Beautiful Woman in Heaven, Seraph Gabriel　　　　　　　　　　 *"We will be giving out presents during X-mas together with the Angels." - Rias Gremory *"Santa won't come to erotic children." - Koneko Toujou *"I see, so you prefer a Santa with a short skirt, Ise-kun? I see....." - Rossweisse *"This sure is interesting! Your destruction and my barrier, let's have a battle to decide which one is stronger!" - Evil Dragon Ladon *"The circumstance this region had in the past, it seems like it is deeper than we can imagine." - Sister Griselda *"It has been a while, Lilin. —I won't show mercy to you." - Chief of Angels, Michael *''《Bring it on! I will even take on close-combat! Except, don’t think you will be fine after this!》'' - Gasper Vladi *"Fight me. I may be able to find the future that the Dragons must head to after defeating you." - Evil Dragon Crom Cruach *"I'm someone who has fallen once already. It will be too early for me to be stand up once again. —But I sure would like to fight you again, Hyoudou Issei. But before that, I'll just have some fun with the Evil Dragon hunt." - The Vanguard of Sakra, Cao Cao *"I can't allow you to do as you like any further than this. Well, I am the leader after all." - Joker Dulio *"Ufufun♪　It sure seems interesting！To be able to burn an Angel with my Cross!" - Purple Flame Walburga *"Our souls will be saved if we kill all of you! Now then, disappear, Supernatural Beings that have formed an alliance in this cursed town!" - The Avenger that carries the Ame no Murakumo no Tsurugi *"I won't allow you to kill my Dad, and my comrades! So please lend me all of your strength! My new power! And also Xenovia, Asia-san, and Ise-kun!" - Michael’s Ace, Irina Shidou *"Uhyahyahyahaya! Dance, and dance more. Seriously, the Devils and the Heaven sure are carrying quite a nuisance with them♪" - The Leader of Qlippoth, Rizevim Livan Lucifer *"I think I finally came to understand his, Vali's.....feelings. You are the one person I can't forgive. Rizevim, I will knock you out!" - Sekiryuutei Hyoudou Issei Trivia *Volume 18 currently has the least amount of illustrations among the books in the High School DxD series. References Navigation Category:Light Novel Category:Light Novel Volumes Category:Media